


Redamancy

by asterine



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, F/M, NH, NaruHina - Freeform, naruhina angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 02:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30132276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asterine/pseuds/asterine
Summary: If you had the chance to see that one person one last time, would you? What would you say?
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 12
Kudos: 34





	Redamancy

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, hope you like it!! Leave comments <3
> 
> Redamancy –noun: The act of loving in return.

It was a cold evening. The leaves were dancing with the wind in a romantic, nostalgic, almost bitter way. People were walking and bracing themselves so the cold breeze wouldn’t invade their coats and make contact with their skin. Naruto was sitting on a bench watching students talk and laugh as they make their way to the next class, perhaps a coffee shop or the dorms.

It was a bittersweet feeling, watching people interact with one another. He liked it. He missed it. The sensation of hugging someone or having a person smiling at him, the warmth of a hand around his arm in this weather, the sound of the laugh. Her laugh. He missed her laugh a lot, that’s why when he had the chance to see her one last time, he took it.

Naruto stood up, giving up on waiting in the cold when he saw it, her long hair, she was wearing a fuzzy coat and a scarf. A red scarf. _His_ red scarf. She had her hands inside her coat pockets, red nose, and a warm smile, her eyes were glimmering with excitement, probably talking about some new song she composed, and that ended up sounding heavenly, like everything she did. He wished she had the confidence to realize that.

Naruto always made sure to tell her he loved all her songs when she would perform to him, when she would call in the middle of the night and wake him up, apologizing a hundred times, even though Naruto told her it was fine because he loved hearing the sound of the violin. It calmed him down, not because of the instrument, but because it was her playing.

He would listen to her talking about notes and tempos. He didn’t understand anything but Naruto was paying attention and would laugh every time she asked if he understood and he denied it but urged her to continue talking. And she would, because even if he didn’t comprehend, he cared to listen to all the words, to ask questions, to try.

She took her hands out of her pockets and tied her hair into a loose ponytail, Naruto saw the tattoo next to her ear, remembering the day she got it. He convinced her to do so; After her first concert, the thrill of playing, and everything going well for her, Naruto saw her shining on the stage, and she was the moon herself.

She ran to his arms as soon as the concert finished, the blond hugged her and twirled around, her laugh and his combined, praising her for being so talented and saying that all the time she spent practicing paid off.

He kissed her forehead multiple times, he was so proud of her and she knew it, she saw in his eyes from up the stage, anxiety eating her up, then he smiled and she knew she could do it because she was strong, she had talent, and Naruto was there to hold her if everything fell apart.

They went to a tattoo studio as soon as the concert ended, and she got a moon tattooed behind her ear,—a place where not many people would see but he would,—he tattooed a sun on his left pinky finger, the first place Hinata touched when they met.

Naruto was watching everything from afar with a slight smile on his face; the way she would tilt her head to the left every time she wasn’t sure about something she was saying, or the way her eyebrows lifted when she doubted something being said, how she threw her head back laughing at some stupid thing she heard from the brown-haired guy beside her, she was beautiful, everything about her. 

Hinata gave her friend a tight hug before walking inside the small coffee shop inside the campus. The girl walked towards the counter and ordered a plain black with no sugar or cream.

She sat on a booth in the corner,— the same one they would usually sit,— it was distant and they wouldn’t be an inconvenience to the people around. Naruto watched her through the window, the girl took her headphones and laid her head back on the wall.

Naruto wondered if she also remembered their dates, how he would always get a drink with whipped cream so he could mess with her, putting it on her face, or how they would study together when the exams were near. She would always be nervous but he always reminded her that she was smart, _she is smart_ , and that was her most attractive feature, and Hinata would playfully ask if she was ugly since it wasn’t her face; Naruto would try to fix everything and reassure her but then she would hug him and whisper “thank you”, both falling silent just enjoying the company of one another.

Those silent moments were the ones that made Hinata realize that was what love felt like, delicate, warm, fun, free.

Naruto was there for Hinata, and Hinata was there for Naruto, they were one. Or at least, that’s what it felt like.

Hinata got her coffee and drank a little bit before going out, she grabbed her stuff, still with the headphones on, freed her bluish-black locks from the ponytail, one hand holding the coffee cup the other playing with the ring on her left hand.

Naruto stared at the ring on her hand.

So many memories, he gave it to her after they had a huge fight in his apartment. It was a rainy day,— their third anniversary, he ignored the fact the whole day because he wanted to make a surprise, he just didn’t realize how that hurt Hinata, not only it was their anniversary, she also hadn’t had a good day, the blond ignoring this especial date just had added to everything.

He invited her to his apartment, when she got there she didn’t even give him the time to explain, she started crying and screaming about how stressful her day was, how he forgot about their anniversary, she even went as far as asking if he stopped loving her or had another girl in mind.

Naruto remembered hugging her as she broke down on his arms. They stayed like that for a long time, she explained that she got a call from her dad and they had a huge fight, how she missed her sister even after being ignored by her for years, how she missed her cousin, the only one that cared for her still.

Naruto set her down on the couch and gave her the ring, he apologized for everything and declared his love for her all over again, reassuring her that she was the only one for him, always and forever, that his family is now hers too, she wasn’t alone. She cried again, this time of happiness, because the man of her life, her first love was actually proposing to her, and she said yes, she would never say no to Naruto Uzumaki.

That night, they talked about their plans for the future, two kids, a comfortable house, with a music room for her and a home office for him, a huge garden, and another cat. They had so many dreams.

Hinata made her way to the music room, she sat there and opened her violin case, and started playing. Naruto was in the corridor, beside the door, listening. The blond never heard that song, she was playing with such emotion, such passion. He felt the pain in each note, he felt the sadness and angst there in the core of his soul.

Naruto peaked through the little glass window in the door, and he saw the girl crying as she played. He saw the tears streaming down her face uncontrollably, he wanted to go there and hug her, he wanted to hold her close and tell her it would all be fine, she would be fine, because she was strong, she was the Hinata Hyuga, extremely strong and beautiful, the girl of his dreams, the girl that stole his heart without even trying.

The day they met he was rushing to get to his economics class and ran into her, causing her violin case to fall and they both apologized, Naruto trying to pick the case up but she did it first, when he looked into her eyes, he swore he saw the entire universe right there. They were unique, he never saw anything like that, so clear they almost looked white.

The girl’s cheeks had a pink shade and she shyly smiled at him, he apologized once again, and saw that she was with Sakura, his friend of a long time, he had to go running to his class, but not before smiling at the strange, beautiful girl. Later that night, Naruto sent Sakura a text asking for the violin girl’s number, and that was the beginning of the most magical and pure love story.

Naruto followed Hinata out of the building, she was still tearing up and his heart was breaking every time he heard a sob coming from her mouth. They passed through the dorms, the library, the central building, making their way out of the campus. Hinata stopped by a flower shop and bought two sunflowers. 

The wind was cold that evening, the leaves were dancing with the wind in a romantic, nostalgic, almost bitter way. People were walking and bracing themselves so the cold breeze wouldn’t invade their coats and make contact with their skin.

Hinata made her way to Konoha’s cemetery, walking between graves and tombstones, names everywhere, dreams that were never accomplished, kids that never saw the sunlight, lovers that had to say goodbye. 

The girl stopped in front of a grave, kneeling and placing the flowers on top of it, she took her hands out of her pockets and braced herself. It was silent, the weather was gloomy, not a single ray of sun out.

On that cold evening, Hinata broke down in front of her dead fiancé’s grave, she let everything out, she sobbed loudly. Pain, anguish, sadness, fear, everything combined. Naruto kneeled beside her, watching his first love, his fiance, breaking.

“It’s been one year since you left me. Every day that passes, this void gets easier and easier to support, but, every day I miss you more. You left me so suddenly and so soon, stupid.” 

The girl chuckles amid tears. Naruto looks at her with his eyes full of tears, a shy smile painted on his face.

“I wrote a new piece, I’m not very confident in it, but I dedicated so much time to it, blood, sweat, and tears, I poured my soul and my heart in that song. It’s about you and me, you know?” She sniffles. The blond is looking at her with proud eyes, the piece he heard today was about them.

“You would be looking at me right now, smiling, telling me everything I do is already perfect because you knew I did my best and I had ‘pure talent’, you always believed in me, as no one else did”

Hinata stares at the horizon, holding the tears back.

“Sai finally asked Ino out, can you imagine that? It took them years to get out of the ‘only friends’ bullshit, sorry for the word.”

“Sakura and Sasuke are still good, he decided to take over the family business and he and Sakura are going to get married next fall, she says the color pallet will match with the leaves.”

The girl looked down at the ring in her hand, Naruto got closer, placing his hand on top of hers. Hinata feels a strangely comforting chill down her spine and starts crying again.

“I’m so happy for all of them, Shika and Tema are expecting a boy and Kiba and Kankuro moved in together, everyone is happy, and I wish I could be as happy as them. I’m not miserable, I’ve been getting my life back on track day by day, this year I’ll graduate, I’ve been occupied with concerts and composing, but there is always something missing, and it’s you. I wake up with Kurama beside me, I walk to the living room and see your stupid mangas all over the place, your stash of ramen is not there anymore though.”

Hinata is now smiling, she remembered how serious he was about the lamen, she was the only one allowed to touch it. She remembers meeting Kurama for the first time, and how surprised Naruto was that his cat liked her since he didn’t like anyone besides him and his parents. She remembered walking inside the apartment and seeing naruto sleeping on the couch with a manga falling from his hand. She remembered everything.

“I miss you, I miss us. We had so many things to accomplish, so many dreams to live, but a rainy day and one second were sufficient to take you from me. Godammit, why did you have to drive that day? It’s not your fault, It’s the guy that crashed into you. He is good by the way, he went home to his family. I’m glad he’s okay, but you’re not here anymore, and I don’t think I will be able to ever fully forgive him. I know I’ll never do.”

“I visit your parents from time to time, they’re also good, they miss you a lot. I asked if they wanted Kurama, so they could have something that was yours, Minato hugged me and told me to keep him, so I could have you close, even though you’re not here.”

Hinata faced the sky with her eyes closed to feel the breeze hitting her face.

“I love you so much, idiot, forever. I loved every second we had together, and I’m so thankful for you, for having you in my life, you helped me realize that I’m great the way I am. That I can do anything I set my mind to. You will be always a part of me. Thank you.”

Hinata wipes her tears and smiles as she feels raindrops on her face. Naruto was there watching the girl as she poured her heart, she didn’t know he was there hearing all, but he was glad he got the chance to see her one last time. To touch her hand, to listen to her laugh, her music, the song made for him. He watched as the girl took her scarf off and hugged it tight, crying. Naruto hugged her, he cried with her, he cried for their non-existent future, for the kids they wouldn’t have, for all their dreams that would never come true. 

“I hope you find peace, Hime.” Naruto said softly, “I hope you find someone that will treat you so well, someone that will listen to your songs, that will wake you up with your favorite tea, that will take you to concerts and to parks. I hope you laugh and make new happy memories. You deserve all the great things the future has reserved for you, I’m sorry I couldn’t be there for you, I’m sorry I will not be in the middle of the audience looking at you shine doing the thing you love the most; I’m sorry I will not be there to hug you, to wipe your tears away. I’m sorry for so many things.”

Naruto unwrapped his arms from around the girl, he places his hands on each side of her cheeks.

“I love you, Hime. Always and forever. Thank you for being there for me and letting me love you. For being the best study partner someone could ever wish for. For being my comfort place, for being there for me when I felt the world would fall apart. Thank you for being there.” He paused, and whispered, “Goodbye Hinata.”

Naruto watched Hinata wrapping the scarf around her neck. She stands up, looking one last time at the name on the grave, and leaves.

It was a cold evening. The leaves were dancing with the wind in a romantic, nostalgic, almost bitter way. People were walking and bracing themselves so the cold breeze wouldn’t invade their coats and make contact with their skin. On that evening, a love story had a definite end. Two souls that will forever love each other, but now, both free.


End file.
